Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing increasingly popular network applications, services, or a combination thereof that utilize contextual data collected and uploaded by mobile devices. For example, location data can be shared in real-time by mobile device users to receive targeted advertisements and/or to provide their friends with their location information through various social network services. Location is just one modality of context data that can be collected and uploaded to a service provider. In fact, today's mobile devices can be equipped with a range of sensors enabling the capturing of an assortment of information, e.g., audio, visual, temporal, and/or acceleration data, and in the future, the range of sensors will be even wider. However, privacy concerns associated with sharing contextual data or other potentially sensitive data and the disposition to share data with a service provider likely vary between users. Accordingly, service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges to allow users to make informed decisions regarding their individual data sharing, while also presenting them with the benefits to be gained from increased data sharing.